Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power feeding device and a power feeding method that wirelessly feeds power to a power receiving device.
Related Art
A wireless power feeding system is known that wirelessly (without contacting) feeds power from a power feeding device to a power receiving device (for example, see patent literature 1). This wireless power feeding system feeds power from the power feeding device to the power receiving device by generating induced electromotive force to a secondary coil owned by the power receiving device, due to a flux change generated in a first coil owned by the power feeding device.
Furthermore, in the wireless power feeding system described above, wireless communication is carried out between the power feeding device and the power receiving device by, for example, Bluetooth (registered trademark). The power feeding device controls the feeding of power to the power receiving device based on power receiving information obtained via wireless communication from the power receiving device.